This invention relates to a protective padding for protecting the sides of a car.
Essentially nearly every adult in America owns an automobile. Essentially all of these automobiles will at numerous times, be parked in parking lots where cars are parked side by side. There is probably not a car that has been parked in parking lots any significant number of times that has not been struck by the door of an adjacent car as it is being opened. This impact of a door as it is being opened will chip paint, cause indentations and so forth on a parked car. Anyone who has received such a dent or chip on his or her car will undoubtedly say I wish I had a method or system or something to prevent this. This is especially true when one has a brand new car and it gets that first dent.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a portable easily attached and removable padding or side protector to protect car doors from such dents and chips.